Useful Commodities
Miis will reward good problem-solving with various items. These are often useful in various circumstances, getting rid of status conditions and boosting happiness levels in different situations. Some Miis will have problems that can only be solved with the application of certain items. No items can be sold or purchased anywhere in-game, nor given as presents between Mii characters. Medicines Some of the most common items given as rewards, Cold Medicine and Stomach Medicine cure Colds and Stomach Aches in your Miis. Touching their heads or stomachs whilst ill will show either a glowing red forehead, or a stomach full of parasites. When ill, the Mii has a raincloud over its head and slouches. When stomch medicine is given, you get a zoomed view of the parasites melting and shrieking as they die. There is no animation to show the cold disappearing. After, they do a celebratory dance to demonstrate their vigour. Give them medicine in other circumstances and the Mii will either complain or return the medicine. Aging Sprays There are two types of spray that change age. The Age-o-matic makes child Miis age into adult Miis. This allows them to marry their special someones, and triggers a cutscene of the Miis growing up and doing adult things- working, commuting, eating out at swanky restaurants, etc. It is often used after children have proposed to each other successfully. The Kid-o-matic does the opposite. It changes adult Miis into children, showing a cutscene. This item appears to have no practical use. Whilst in either form, the birth year cannot be changed. In order to return to the natural state of the Mii, the other spray must be used. For example, adult Miis that have had a Kid-o-matic used on them need an Age-o-matic to change back. Hair Colour Spray This changes the hair colour temporarily, to one of many colours, excluding the 8 you may pick from in Mii Maker. Using a Bath Set on the Mii removes the new colour. Relaxing Items When a Mii is under the effects of Anger, then Using either a Music Box or a Bath Set will calm them. Bath Sets, when used, start a cutscene in which the Mii is humming the tune of one of the 8 songs in a large bath. Afterward, the Mii reappears in a towel. Male Miis have towels wrapped round their waists, whereas female Miis Have one wrapped round their whole body, and one wrapped round their head. The towels are replaced with normal clothing after you or the Mii leaves the apartment. Music Boxes play a tune, whilst inside the glass dome, a building or a Mii Revolves inside. Cameras The Disposable Camera allows a Mii to take one photo, of either one or more islanders, or an 'arty photo', which is a picture of something from the real world. Afterward, the Mii asks you to rate its handiwork: 10/10, 8/10, 3/10 or 'I don't even...'. It will react accordingly. You can save the photo or just look at it the once, then forget it ever existed. The AR Camera Uses the '?' AR Card, packaged with the 3DS system, to project the Mii into the real world, in a selection of backdrops. You can take however many pictures you want to, but the Mii won't get any XP from it. Creation Items Frying Pans show a cutscene where a Mii cooks something for you. Sewing machines do the same, but with clothing instead of food. Hypnotism Set This allows you to view any one of the dreams you have viewed before, when a Mii has them naturally. You don't get any items, but you do get some XP for doing it. To hypnotize a Mii, swing the system or just make violent swipes with the stylus. Well, it works for me! Nearly-Useless Junk Fans: Have three settings, each of which provokes a different reaction in the Mii. '''Sliding Puzzles: '''Use the touch screen to slide tiles around to make a picture out of 8 squares. On the top screen, the Mii makes various different remarks about your workmanship and asks when you last cut your nails. '''Swings: '''Push and hold on the touch screen to push the swing. Fat/tall Miis don't go as high as thinner or smaller Miis. Push from the sides to make it swing diagonally. '''Kaleidoscopes: '''Use the stylus or move the system to make the images dance. '''Mobiles: '''Blow into the microphone to spin the mobile around. It'll have two Miis and two treasures in it. I have to be honest, it really is just an excuse to use the microphone. These items have no real use, other than as a way in which to get some XP pretty darn quickly. But the last item is by far the best... Travel Tickets These items send your Miis around the world, and they often bring back expensive souvenirs you can sell. Using one instantly cures a Mii of sadness, and if no sadness is present, fills at least half of the XP bar on the top screen! Sometimes Miis will holiday as a pair, or as a family. This gets them more XP than a solo holiday. Miis who get married go on Honeymoon, which is a Holiday without the use of a Travel Ticket. Also, Miis also pose for three holiday photo opportunities at various landmarks. However, getting your timing right is nigh-on impossible for a clumsy moron like me.